Harry Potter Czy Harry Snape?
by Catherin Potter
Summary: Harry Potter, chłopiec który przeżył, dowiaduje się iż James Potter nie był jego prawdziwym ojcem, tylko był im Quietus Snape, młodszy brat Severusa Snape, znienawidzonego nauczyciela oraz największego wroga w szkole ,,złotego chłopca
1. Chapter 1

**_Jechał z stacji kolejowej, samochodem którego miał najlepiej nie dotykać bo był złotem dla Dursleyów. Ciotka była wściekła z powodu iż Moody, Tonks i Lupin nastraszyli ich a Wuj… że chłopak przeżył tamten rok. Dla nich był tylko darmozjadem. Nie przejmowali się tym, iż chłopak nic już nie czuje. Stracił to co mógł, stracił to co miał- miłość odeszła razem z Syriuszem Blackiem, ojcem chrzestnym tego otóż Harrego Pottera który był dla świata magii Wybrańcem. Jednak w Surrley, był tylko uczniem najgorszej uczelni dla obłąkanych i młodocianym przestępcą- tak przynajmniej ludziom wmawiało chłopca wujostwo. _**

**_Wyszedł w końcu, z męczarni. Bez słowa wbiegł po schodach na piętro i zamkną się w swoim pokoju. Położył się w łóżku i patrzył w sufit. Co innego mógł robić? Nic nie miał, nic nie mógł mieć! Czemu to niemu, temu chłopcu tak się życie spieprzyło? Czemu to niemu, Voldemort, zabiera wszystkich których kocha lub ceni! Czemu go okłamują? Czemu to ON musi zabić Toma Riddla lub stać się ofiarą! Dlaczego Dumbledore go oszukiwał tak długo! Gdzie był teraz Syriusz, jego największy przyjaciel! Zasnął. _**

**_Obudził się wcześnie, postanowił iść się przejść. Spojrzał na zegarek, piąta rano. W sam raz. Ubrał się cicho i wyszedł z domu. Wiedział że na pewno ktoś go obserwuje, dlatego nawet nie próbował się ukrywać. Miał racje, gdy tylko wyszedł za drzwi Prive Drive 4 usłyszał ciche głosy w krzakach. Głos, Tonks i Remusa kłócących się jednak ucichli gdy Potter wyszedł pełnym samowolki kokiem w domu. W ręku trzymał, kawałek papieru od Dumbledore który wysłał mu to na ostatnią kolację w Hogwarcie, roku piątym _**

_, U wujostwa będziesz bezpieczny, bez względu na to co czujesz do nich. Nie wychodź z domu- A.D"_

**_Harry uśmiechną się kpinnie i rzucił kartkę do kosza jednak nie trafił przez co upadła na chodnik. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi i dalej szedł przyśpieszonym krokiem. Za to prof. Lupin, pod peleryną niewidką podszedł i wziął ten kawałek pergaminu. Gdy przeczytał, zrozumiał że chłopak właśnie robi coś na przekór Dyrektorowi. _**

**_Powoli, szedł za nim. Nie zwrócił uwagi na szepczącą Tonks, aby poczekał. Nie mógł stracił chłopaka z oczu. Długo szli, a mężczyzna wiedział gdzie Potter zmierza. Na ulicę pokątną. Bliżej niej, nałożył kaptur na głowę aby nikt go nie rozpoznał. Tom, lekko przestraszył się widząc człowieka godnego śmierciożercy jednak nic nie powiedział. Nawet się nie przywitał. Harry wszedł na pokątna. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co go cieszyło. Wszedł do Gringotta a Lupin i Tonks, która dobiegła pod barem , U Toma" do swojego przyjaciela. _**

**_Potter podszedł do jednego z gobelinów, podał mu klucz i szepną coś cicho po czym poszedł za stworzeniem które oglądało się czy nikt ich nie obserwuje. Po piętnastu minutach, Harry wrócił razem z wymienionymi już pieniędzmi na funty. Musiał się jak najmniej osobom, pokazywać aby nikt go nie znalazł. Nie wiedział, ze jest szpiegowany choć domyślał się że Remus i Tonks zawiadomili już kogoś, kto miał sprawdzić ulicę dla czarodziei. Przyjaciel jego rodziców, jednak podążał za nim. Przeraził się, gdy zauważył ze Harry zmierza na nokturn. Chłopak jednak, gdy tylko tam wszedł przeszedł przez ukryte przejście jedynie dla ministerstwa po czym wyszedł na ulicę Pokątną. Remus, nie rozumiał dlaczego musieli okrążyć budynki skoro szybko mogli wyjść z świata dla czarodziei w bezpieczny sposób. _**

**_Harry, jak i jego towarzysze ukrywający się pod peleryną niewidką powiększoną kilkakrotnie podążyli znowu do baru , U Toma". W środku, zamówił na szybko piwo w butelce a po zapłaceniu funtami, wyszedł nadal Popijając alkohol. _**

**_Alejkę dalej zdjął kaptur, wszedł do sklepu a po chwili wyszedł z papierosami w ręku. _**

**_Lupin i Nymphadora, byli zszokowani tym iż chłopak normalnie zapalniczką zapalił tą nikotynę i zaczął palić jakby już to kiedyś robił. Dopiero po paru sekundach, zaczął krzywić się jednak nie przestał. Pił i palił na zmianę a przynosiło mu to wielką ulgę. Po paru minutach, stania pod sklepem i robienia w kółko tego samego. Znowu w kroczył do sklepu, po czym wyszedł z odświeżaczem do ust. Psyknął sobie pare razy, po czym uśmiechną się. Spojrzał na zegarek, była jedenasta ._**

**_- Ale ten czas szybko zleciał, muszę jeszcze tyle dzisiaj zrobić- rzekł z kpinnym uśmieszkiem. Remus patrzył w ściekły na chłopca. Syriusza małego chłopca. Kierował się do domu, jednak Lupin dał znak dla Tonks że muszą być pierwsi od niego dlatego przeszli powoli koło niego. Usiedli, pod peleryną na ławce tak jak zawsze i choć już za niedługo powinna być zmiana, nie Mieli zamiaru opuścić posterunku. Chłopak przyszedł gwiżdżąc cicho. Usiadł na tej samej ławce co byli jego przyjaciele jednak w drugim rogu. Przykładał sobie rękę do ust jakby chciał odgonić smród papierosów i piwa jednak ten nie ustawał_**

**_- Cóż, muszę szykować się na ostrą sprzeczkę z wujostwem na temat , zachowuj się pod naszym dachem"- warkną do siebie cicho. Remus postanowił w Kroczyc do akcji, odszedł pare kroków do tyłu po czym zdjął z siebie pelerynę i podszedł do chłopaka. Ten patrzył na niego obojętnie, bo i tak wiedział że byli tutaj cały czas_**

**_- Harry, co się z tobą dzieje?- spytał cicho, wtedy też i Tonks zdjęła niewidkę_**

**_- Nic, byłem na spacerze- powiedział patrząc się na drzewo które stało naprzeciw niego _**

**_- Śmierdzi od ciebie papierosami- Warkną groźnie Lupin_**

**_- Tak? Byłem … na spacerze, w parku a tam nie ma zakazu palenia wiec jakiś mężczyzna palił- okłamał ich_**

**_- Acha, no dobrze. Dajmy że ci wieże, to dlaczego nie widzieliśmy jak wychodzisz?- spytał, choć było to kłamstwo_**

**_-Tak? To dziwne, bo ja wiedziałem że jesteście tutaj- rzekł akcentując ostatnie słowo mocniej_**

**_- No tak, dobrze. Zaraz zmiana, wiec trzymaj się- powiedziała Tonks, bo widziała że Remus zaraz wybuchnie. Obydwoje się deportowali pod pelerynami niewidkami. Potter wszedł do domu, jednak co zaskoczyło też i jego, nikt nie wrzeszczał że wyszedł. Ciotka tylko prychnęła aby kolejnym razem zostawił choć notkę że idzie a wuj dodał że może iść na całe życie. Nie przejął się tym, więc powoli wszedł na górę. Widział że zmieniła się warta jednak nie miał pojęcia kto to, bo był świetnie ukryty/ ukryta. Chłopca znużył sen. _**

**_Remus i Nymphadora, pojawili się w Zakonie Feniksa gdzie teraz rządziła pani Wesley. Fred i Georg Mieli sklep na pokątnej, wiec tylko jedli i nocowali na Grimley Place. Ron, Ginny i Newill byli tam już od początku wakacji ponieważ Molly musiała być w posterunku a samych dzieci za skarby świata by samych nie zostawiła. Longbottoma babcia, natomiast, wyjechała podobno do kuzynki jednak młodzież wiedziała że dostała misję od ZF. Hermiona miała przyjechać w niedzielę, bo jej rodzice pojechali na Majorkę a ona nie miała humoru nie bawić gdy Harry cierpiał, więc nie pojechała. Luna też miała przyjechać w niedziele, bo jej ojciec jechał do Australii zobaczyć jakąś dziwną i rzadką roślinę więc córkę zostawiał w ręce Molly. _**

**_Kobieta, podała ciepłą zupę na dwóch szpiegów Pottera po czym usiadła naprzeciw ich, jak i młodzież_**

**_-I co z nim?- spytała ostrożnie _**

**_- Jest gorzej niż myślałem, muszę skontaktować się z Albusem. Chłopak wymyka się z pod kontroli- rzekł Remus, po czym wstał i deportował się do Hogosmende skąd powoli szedł do szkoły. Podał hasło chimerze, która od skoczyła natychmiast i wszedł po schodach. Zapukał. Wszedł jednak bez zaproszenia, Dumbledore powstał natychmiast. Wiedział że Lupin właśnie skończył zmianę przy Harrym _**

**_- Jest gorzej niż myśleliśmy, chłopak zaczął palić i pić- powiedział od wejścia. Albus gwałtownie usiadł na fotel_**

**_- Trzeba go zabrać, zanim wpadnie w nałóg- rzekł po chwili_**

**_- Ale gdzie, do Zakonu? Za bardzo będzie mu to przypominało Syriusza!- powiedziała Remus_**

**_- Mam pomysł, jednak Harry mnie znienawidzi- powiedział po czym rzucił garść proszku do kominka mówiąc , Severus Snape" _**

**_- Nie, Albusie, nigdy. Ja go nie toleruję na lekcjach a co mam mówić o zamieszkaniu z nim!- warkną, wyżej wymieniony mężczyzna_**

**_- Ale to dla jego dobra, wiesz co mówi przepowiednia- rzekł, po czym Snape spojrzał na niego. Teraz rozumiał, Potter naprawdę był wybrańcem który musi pokonać czarnego pana_**

**_- Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem że on sam Się na to zgodzi- rzekł po czym wyszedł z gabinetu. Albus wiedział co ma zrobić, musiał tylko go dostarczyć do Severusa domu. Wstał, po czym za pomocą Feniksa przeniósł się do Zakonu. _**

**_W salonie siedziała rozpłakana Molly Wesley, przy niej jej dzieci. Wszyscy byli zrozpaczeni, ponieważ ich Harry przestał się już kontrolować_**

**_- Dzień dobry- zaczął dyrektor, po czym poprosił na słówko Rona _**

**_- Wiesz już, jaka jest sytuacja. Musisz pomóc mi, przekonać Harrego aby wyjechał od wujostwa jednak nie do zakonu, nie będziesz go widzieć zapewne do rozpoczęcia roku ale to dla jego własnego dobra- rzekł siadając na krześle w sali zebrań ZF._**

**_- Ale gdzie chce pan go wywieźć?- spytał pośpiesznie młody Wesley _**

**_- Nie mogę powiedzieć, ponieważ nie umiesz oklumencji, napisz aby przygotował się na jutro ponieważ ktoś po niego przyjedzie- rzekł, po czym wyszedł. Ronald usiadł i schował twarz w dłoniach. Co miał zrobić? Co będzie gdy Harry się dowie że on w tym maczał palce? Gdzie on będzie przebywać w wakacje? Jednak odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Wziął papier, który zawsze leżał na stole, następnie zamoczył pióro w tuszu _**

**_, drogi Harry, jutro, choć nie wiem o której godzinie, przyjedzie po ciebie ktoś by zabrać do bezpiecznego miejsca. Mam nadzieje że dobrze się czujesz, twój przyjaciel - Ron Wesley" _**

**_Taki list wysłał sową po czym usiadł w oknie, nie widział że to samo robi, parenaście mil dalej drugi chłopiec. Jednak ten jeszcze palił. Spodobało mu się to, choć na początku swędziało go gardło. Popijał piwem, przez co był na wpół przytomny gdy przyszedł do niego list. Po przeczytaniu, porwał go na strzępy po czym odpisał dla kolegi _**

**_, nie mam zamiaru się z tąd wynosić, HP" _**

**_Napisał, jednak zapomniał wysłać. Zasną na siedząco. Następnego dnia wstał z lekkim kacem, jednak nie przeszkodziło mu to wyjściu z domu. Poszedł sobie spokojnym krokiem do parku, gdzie usiadł na huśtawce i wyciągną papierosy. Nie namyślając się uprzednio, podpalił koniec zapalniczką i pociągną głęboko. Nagle zobaczył jak ulicą idzie jakaś dziewczyna, blond włosa i niebiesko oka, wysoka piękność. Uśmiechną się do niej, a ona oglądnęła się za sobą po czym usiadła na drugą huśtawkę. _**

**_Szalono Oki Moody, spojrzał na to z niedowierzaniem. Przecież ona mogła być Śmierciożerczynioł a Potter sobie tak spokojnie, przygląda się jej z uwielbieniem? Teraźniejsza młodzież jest coraz bardzo idiotyczna! _**

**_Harry patrzył na nią, jej oczy były tak blisko jego. Te jasno niebieskie, pełne życia i szczęścia. Spojrzały na niego, tak teraz widział samego siebie w jej oczach. Uśmiechnęła się anielsko_**

**_- mam na imię Catherin Campbell a ty?- spytała ostrożnie ale i uroczo _**

**_- Emm.. Harry Potter- powiedział, dziewczyna wybałuszyła na niego oczy a on już wiedział że jest czarodziejką _**

**_- Cath nie rób scen bo jestem obserwowany- rzekł przez zęby. Dziewczyna usiadła z powrotem i zamyśliła się _**

**_Przecież on jest po dobrej stronie! Nie muszę się jego bać, a jest taki przystojny. Do tego sławny i ma taki śliczny uśmiech. Chyba muszę przestać prenumerować ,Proroka Codziennego"- pomyślała _**

**_- Ja chodziłam do Beuxbaton, od tego roku pójdę do Hogwartu ale nie wiem na który rok. Powinnam iść na szósty- powiedziała_**

**_- Ja pójdę na szósty, jestem w Gryffindorze i mogę ci przyrzec że …- wtedy usłyszał że ktoś w krzakach się poruszył. Szpieg. _**

**_Wyjął papierosy, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona ale odmówiła gdy jej zaproponował_**

**_- Dobra, ja idę bo moja mama będzie wściekła. Mieszkam na Prive Grave 19 , jak coś- powiedziała, mrugnęła okiem i uciekła. Harry zachichotał pod nosem, po czym zgasił papierosa który już się dogaszał. Kiedy zobaczył… SNAPE! _**

**_- Khym .. Khym- głośno chrząkną przez co Severus odwrócił się nagle. _**

**_- Widzę że to z pana zrobili niańkę nade mną, ALE ja nigdzie nie jadę!- warkną bez przywitania, _**

**_- Potter, grzeczniej trochę. A woglę, ty nie masz nic tutaj do gadania…- rzekł kpinnie mistrz eliksirów_**

**_- Nie? A kim ja jestem? Sobą! Nikt nie będzie kierował za mnie moim życiem!- warkną po czym wyjął papierosy i podpalił jednego. Ręce mu się lekko trzęsły. Unikał wzroku nauczyciela, jak i innych w okolicy przechodnich _**

**_- No, nasz złoty chłopiec…- zaczął jednak nie zdążył skończyć ponieważ Potter zaczął uciekać od niego do domu. Zamkną się w swoim pokoju, na piętrze po czym napisał list do ministerstwa. Tylko tak uratuje swoje życie. _**

**_Snape dobiegł do domu, piętnaście minut później ponieważ musiał porozmawiać jeszcze z Moodym. Zapukał, usłyszał kroki_**

**_- Dzień dobry, mam na imię Severus Snape i jestem nauczycielem szkoły magii do której uczęszcza Pan Potter. Za zgodą dyrektora chcę zabrać jego do swojego domu, dla waszego i jego bezpieczeństwa- powiedział od wejścia po czym wszedł do domu_**

**_- POTTER!- warknęła Petunia, chłopak zwlókł się powoli z grymasem_**

**_- Ja tego człowieka nie znam, nigdy na oczy nie widziałem- od razu powiedział pokazując na mężczyznę_**

**_- Potter! Nie wygłupiaj się i szybko się pakuj!- warknął Snape _**

**_- Ciociu wychodzę, idę do koleżanki- rzekł, po czym ominął Severusa i wyszedł. Snape poszedł za nim _**

**_- Czekaj, PO.. Harry!- krzykną, chłopak o tym imieniu zatrzymał się , świat się kończy, Snape powiedział do mnie po imieniu" pomyślał_**

**_- Jedź ze mną do mojego domu, wyjaśnię ci o co chodzi w tym wszystkim- rzekł spokojnie, chłopak spojrzał na niego przenikliwie_**

**_- A skąd mam wiedzieć że nie zabierze mnie pan do Zakonu lub Hogwartu aby Dumbledore znowu zamkną mnie w złotej klatce?- spytał, to zaskoczyło mężczyznę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Chłopak naprawdę go już nienawidzi _**

**_- Zaufaj mi- rzekł po czym wyjął puszkę która miała być świstoklikiem. Harry spojrzał w oczy dla tego zimnego nauczyciela. Jednak nie wyczuł w nich złości tylko zmartwienie, smutek i rozpacz? Wziął świstoklik, po czym znalazł się w dziwnym pokoju. Miał białe ściany, jednak czarne meble. Po chwili pojawił się też i mistrz eliksirów. Obaj usiedli, a ich wzrok się złączył. _**

**_Zielone, pewne gniewu i nienawiści, bólu i tęsknoty oczy z czarnym pełnymi smutku i cierpienia. _**

**_Snape podał mu teczkę, w której znalazł kolejne trzy teczki podpisane _**

**_Harold James Potter ( 0089347392)_**

**_Liliann Maria Evans- Potter ( 9089737483) _**

**_Quietus Snape ( 90693666838) _**

**_- Chłopak nie zrozumiał jednak wyciągną papieru z swojej teczki_**

**_Imie: Harold James_**

**_Nazwisko: Potter_**

**_Matka: Liliann Maria_**

**_Ojciec: Quietus _**

**_Adoptowany przez: James Potter _**

**_Urodzony: 31 lipca 1980 _**

**_Rodzica: Petunia Dursley's, Severus Snape_**

**_Mąż/ Żona: ---------_**

**_Dzieci: ---------_**

**_Śmierć: ------_**

**_Imię: Liliann Maria_**

**_Nazwisko: Evans- Snape ( Potter )_**

**_Matka: Diana Katarzyna_**

**_Ojciec: Filip Edmund_**

**_Adoptowana przez: --------_**

**_Urodzona: 17 październik 1960 _**

**_Rodzina: Petunia Dursley's _**

**_Mąż/ Żona: Quietus Snape/James Potter _**

**_Dzieci: Harold James Potter- Snape _**

**_Śmierć: 31 lipca 1981_**

**_Imie: Quietus _**

**_Nazwisko: Snape_**

**_Matka: Catherin _**

**_Ojciec: Henryk Michael_**

**_Adoptowany przez: ----_**

**_Urodzony: 10 wrzesień 1960_**

**_Rodzina: Severus Snape _**

**_Mąż/ Żona: Liliann Snape-Potter _**

**_Dzieci: Harold James Potter- Snape_**

**_Śmierć: 3 sierpnia 1980_**

**_- Harry nie powstrzymywał nawet łez. Był tak bardzo wściekły, smutny ale i zrozpaczony. Oszukali go, znowu! Mówił , Tato" do obcego człowieka! Nic nigdy nie wiedział o prawdziwym ojcu! Jak oni mogli, go oszukiwać! _**

**_- Nienawidzę ich- wyszeptał po czym już nic mu się nie liczyło. Szlochał jak małe dziecko. Snape chciał położyć rękę na ramieniu chłopca jednak wycofał się szybko, ponieważ nie chciał aby chłopak się przestraszył. Mijały takie sekundy, minuty, kwadrans potem drugi ale nic się nie zmieniało. Po pół godziny, Harry wstał i wybiegł z domu. Snape poszedł za nim, bo wiedział że chłopak jest załamany a w takim sanie może zrobić wiele nieodpowiednich rzeczy. Jednak ten usiadł na schodkach pod domem i zaczął znowu palić. _**

**_Severus usiadł koło niego, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Nie chciał nic mówić, sam, gdy zobaczył te papiery, miał zamiar się powiesić. Syna swojego, najukochańszego brata traktował, przez pięć lat, jak gówno. A tamten prosił, aby on się im zaopiekował. Nie dał chłopcu swojego nazwiska, ale dlaczego ministerstwo nie wykonało ostatniej woli Quietusa? Był zrozpaczony. Wyjął z ręki siostrzeńca papierosy i zapalniczkę po czym sam zapalił. Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jednak dla niego Snape był nieobliczalny. _**

**_Siedzieli tak w ciszy, dopóki Obom się nie skończył papieros. Severus spojrzał na niego, ostrożnie. Nie chciał go straszyć, choć wiedział że już to zrobił pokazując mu te papiery bez wcześniejszego przygotowania. Jak miał mu powiedzieć, to co chciał? Chłopak nie będzie chciał go słuchać! Do tego nie przeczytał jeszcze innych papierów, które dotyczyły też i jego! Jak zrobić by chłopak chciał z nim porozmawiać?_**

**_- Czyli jest pan moim wujkiem- powiedział, jednak bardzo spokojnie i powoli_**

**_- Tak, dowiedziałem się wczoraj wieczorem. Dumbledore chciał abyś zamieszkał ze mną. Nie wiedział o naszym pokrewieństwie. Byłem w ministerstwie i poprostu pomyślałem że sprawdzę co nieco w dokumentach, o tobie …- zaczął, chłopak spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem _**

**_- … ale gdy zobaczyłem, nazwisko swojego brata na papierze przeszukałem też Lili i Quietusa. Chciałem tez i Jamesa jednak musiał Artur Wesley wejść przez co przemyciłem tylko to- dokończył, po czym czekał aż znowu chłopak coś powie. Nie doczekał się. _**

**_- Jak zauważyłeś, mój brat urodził się w wrześniu, ja w styczniu tego samego roku. Dziewięć miesięcy prawie dokładnie. Jedenaście lat, to on był ulubieńcem rodziców przez co znienawidziłem go. Pierwszego dnia, gdy miałem wsiąść do pociągu, moja matka poprosiła abym się, zajął bratem w szkole bo jestem, jak to zaznaczyła, bardziej dojrzalszy. Byłem z tego dumny i wiedziałem że nie mogę zawieść matki- westchnął ciężko po czy ich wzroki znowu się spotkały, jednak Severus kontynuował_**

**_- Wszystko było pięknie, dopóki nie zaczął się kolegować z Potterem i jego bandą, hucwontami. Nie mógł do nich należeć bo był, jako jedyny z mojej rodziny, w Ravenclaw. Lata spędzał u twojego przybranego ojca, święta w szkole, więc nie mieliśmy dużo czasu na rozmowy. Quietus był ulubieńcem wszystkich nauczycieli, nawet takich, jakim jestem teraz ja- rzekł zgryźliwie, jednak uśmiechną się kpinnie_**

**_- Gdy skończyliśmy szkołę, Ja od razu się wyprowadziłem z domu na uniwersytet oczywiście eliksirów a Quietus, układał sobie życie prywatnie. Chodził z twoją matką od końca roku, jednak nigdy nie powiedział o tym dla moich rodziców, bo był , nie czystej krwii" a takich moja rodzina nie cierpiała. Po roku, on też się wyprowadził z domu, kupił niedaleko Lili mieszkanie, do którego ona też się przeprowadziła a po niecałym roku urodziłeś się ty. Byłem już wtedy śmierciożercą, więc Quietus nie chciał utrzymywać ze mną kontaktów bo bał się o dziecko. Gdy Lili się dowiedziała, kim tak naprawdę jestem była przerażona. I tu się urywa to co wiem, dalej mogą być tylko domysły iż pobrała się fikcyjnie z Potterem a tamten zaadoptował ciebie, dlatego wyglądasz jak on ale masz oczy matki- rzekł Severus, jednak teraz musiał powiedzieć mu najgorsze. Zamkną oczy i schował głowę w dłonie _**

**_- Przez mój błąd zginą, jako śmierciożerca miałem razem z kolegami, oczywiście Malfoyem i innymi, jechać wybić pewną rodzinę wielodzietną. Z dorosłymi nie było tyle problemu co z dziećmi, nigdy bym nie uderzył a do tego nigdy bym nie zabił. Zabini powiedział to dla czarnego pana, więc ten był wściekły. Chciał zabić moich rodziców, jednak byli za dobrymi szpiegami dla niego. Moja matka pracowała w biurze aurorskiej, wiec mogła spowalniać akcje Aurorów a tata zajmował się czarną magią. Do tego byli czystej krwii, a tych Lord ceni sobie najbardziej. Wtedy przez przypadek, przynajmniej tak mi powiedział, Malfoy wspomniał o moim bracie. Nie minęła godzina, a pod przymusem mój ojciec przywiózł przerażonego Quietusa. Czarny Pan kazał mi go zabić- powiedział, łzy mu leciały z oczu, jak i Harremu _**

**_- Nie mogłem tego zrobić, dlatego mój ojciec moją różdżką zabił swojego młodszego syna. Moja matka zabiła sama siebie po tygodniu, a ojciec zginął w misji dla Lorda. Jednak przed śmiercią Quietus powiedział do mnie , zaopiekuj się moim synem" po czym zielony promień trafił go w pierś. Jedenaście lat szukałem dziecka, które tak naprawdę było jego. Lili była mężatką z Jamesem, a data ich ślubu wskazywała i tak naprawdę jesteś jego synem. Była to fikcyjna data. Temu ciebie nie cierpiałem, bo myślałem że Lili chodziła z Quietusem nawet gdy była już mężatką. Drugi powód to oczywiście James. Ale to już wiesz- rzekł, a Harry tylko przytakną głową _**

**_- Wczoraj, jak już mówiłem, znalazłem te papiery, po czym zgodziłem się natychmiast abyś zamieszkał u mnie. Dumbledore nic o tym nie wiedział więc nie gniewaj się na niego. Jednak już wie, no i możesz być pewny że jeszcze dzisiaj tutaj zawita. Teraz jest twój wybór, czy chcesz zostać u mnie, czy u swojego wujostwa. Iw obu miejscach jesteś bezpieczny jednak to twój wybór- rzekł, po czym spojrzał na chłopaka który siedział oparty o ściane i nogami przy klatce piersiowej. Podniósł głowę do góry, nadal układał sobie wszystkie wątki z swojego życia, a te zdjęcie? Akty? Syriusz! On też nie wiedział? Kto wiedział? Ktoś musiał wiedzieć! _**

**_- Mi to jest obojętnie, ale nie wiem czy chciał by pan mieszkać pod jednym dachem z Potterem, bo tak czy inaczej, nadal jestem tym impertynenckim bachorem- powiedział koniec z sarkazmem, przez który nawet Severus się lekko uśmiechną _**

**_- Dla mnie, jesteś już Snape i jeżeli chcesz mogę zmienić ci nazwisko. Na nazwisko twojego prawdziwego ojca, Quietusa- rzekł, chłopak się uśmiechną. Nie wiedział czy chce zmienić nazwisko, jednak czuł że gdy zostanie, tutaj, u swojego prawdziwego ojca, brata, będzie bardziej szczęśliwy niż u Dursleyów. Westchnął i tonem jakby ogłaszał werdykt ważnej rozprawy sądowej, powiedział_**

**_- Dobrze, jeżeli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, aby jaki kolwiek impertynent mieszkał z panem, to zostanę tutaj- rzekł, Snape spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i szczęśliwy, bo jego brata prośba choć po części zostanie spełniona. Nie wiedział tylko, ile jeszcze przeszkód Los, ześle im. _**

**_Ustalili że ich pokrewieństwo, nie będzie tajemnicą. Harry od razu napisał list do Hermiony i Rona o treści:_**

_, Droga Hermiono, w ostatnie dwa dni wiele się pomieszało w moim życiu._

_Zapewne już wiesz, od jednego z moich kochanym szpiegów od Dumbledore_

_Iż zacząłem palić, jednak nie martw się tym, bo nie wpadnę w nałóg. _

_Kolejna sprawa, jest strasznie trudna do wyjaśnienia. Z tego co wiem, to _

_Od niedzieli będziesz u Rona, więc proszę, przekaż mu też to co ci teraz powiem._

_Severus Snape, jest moim wujkiem. Wiem że pewnie spadłaś z krzesła, albo _

_Zemdlałaś i mama ciebie cuci ale to prawda. Moja matka nie ożeniła się Z Jamesem_

_Potterem, tylko Z Quietusem Snape, bratem naszego szkolnego mistrza eliksirów. _

_Dowiedziałeś się jakieś trzy godziny temu, jednak wy powinniście to wiedzieć. _

_Jestem teraz właśnie u niego, ale dokładnie gdzie to wam dla bezpieczeństwa nie_

_Powiem. Nie martwcie się, opiekunka ślimaków mnie nie zje! Hermi, wiesz kiedy _

_Będą wyniki Sumów? Odpisz szybko! - Harry" _

_, Hej Ron, co tam u ciebie? Powiem ci tylko tyle, gdy Hermiona przyjedzie, _

_od razu powiedz jej aby ci powiedziała co jej napisałem. Po kićkane ale spróbuj_

_Ruszyć swoją głową i rozszyfrować to, hehehe, nie ma mnie na Prive Drive a więc_

_Listy pisz na moje imię i nazwisko. Po prostu. Zanim jednak Hermiona przyjedzie,_

_Przygotuj sobie eliksir uspokajający i usiądź bo nie chcę być się połamał - Harry " _

**_- Potter był bardzo zadowolony z tego co napisał więc dał dwie koperty dla Hedwigi która poleciała. Była dopiero druga po południu, a Severus i Harry musieli jechać do mugoli po jego rzeczy. Koło trzeciej, świstoklikiem przenieśli się do środka domu, państwa Dursley's. Severus tłumaczył dla nich że zabiera chłopaka, a w tym czasie ten pakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy z tego domu. Zajęło to trochę czasu, bo tylu co Potter, skrytek, nie miał nikt. O piątej, byli z powrotem w domu, gdzie skrzaty przygotowały już sypialnię dla Pottera. Była bordowa, z złotymi dodatkami jak na gryfona przystało. Harry uśmiechną się do Snape, ale ten tylko się skrzywił bo nie lubił tych kolorów ale… mus to mus. Na łóżku leżało już pięć listów, do chłopca. Zdziwiony, otworzył pierwszy od Hermiony _**

_, Harry powiedz że ty robisz sobie żarty! Ale masz przechlap, razem z prof. Snape w domu_

_Przecież on ciebie nienawidzi. To na pewno rozkaz od Dumbledore, ale co tam. Dobrze, _

_Że jesteś szczęśliwy a co do tych papierosów to lepiej to rzuć bo jak ja to zobaczę to czerwony_

_Śladu na policzku nie zniknie do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej! No to wszystko, trzymaj się! - Hermi" _

_, Hej stary, już nie mogę się doczekać gdy Hmiona ( specjalny błąd- od. Autora) powie mi te wieści _

_Ale to i tak nie zmienia iż jestem zły że to jej powiedziałeś a nie mi! No ale trzymaj się, no i najważniejsze _

_Nie radzę ci zaczynać palić lub pić, bo Hermi ciebie zabije a ja jej pomogę, no to na tyle- Ron" _

_, Szanowny Panie Potter, z powodu zagrożenia pana życia przez Sam- Wie- Pan- Kogo _

_Ja minister magii i czarodziejstwa pozwalam panu używać magii poza szkołą, świstoklików, _

_Teleportacji, czarnej magii i zaklęć nie wybaczalnych. Z Poważaniem- Korneliusz Knot"_

_, Drogi Harry, właśnie dowiedziałem się o twoim pozwoleniu na używanie czarów. _

_Na pewno jesteś bardzo szczęśliwy i masz rację. Wiem także iż nie jesteś u wujostwa _

_A Dumbledore powiedział, że dowiem się tylko wtedy, kiedy sam mi to powiesz wiec czekam- Remus Lupin"_

_,Kochaneczku, doszły do mnie słuchy że jest bardzo źle z tobą i że zacząłeś palić _

_Proszę ciebie, przestań bo to nie załatwi problemów a wręcz odwrotnie, będziesz_

_Miał ich więcej, zapewne mój marnotrawny syn już napisał do ciebie pare słów_

_Ale nie wiem czy cokolwiek się od niego dowiedziałeś. U nas wszystko w porządku, _

_Ron mi powiedział iż Hermiona wie coś co ma niemu powiedzieć, co jest aż tak ważne_

_Że właśnie poprosił mnie aby przyjechała szybciej? Trzymaj się- Pani Wesley" _

**_- No to super, dla nich jestem alkoholikiem, palaczem nałogowym i jeszcze nie wiem co!- powiedział rozbawiony, jednak był szczęśliwy z pozwolenia na używanie magii. Snape też uśmiechną się lekko po czym zakomunikował _**

**_- Śniadanie o dziewiątej, obiad o pierwszej, kolacja o osiemnastej. Spóźnisz się, sam gotujesz- po czym wyszedł, a Harry wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Rzucił się na łóżko, i w ubraniu zasnął. Został jednak obudzony koło siódmej przez kogoś zimną dłoń na jego włosach_**

**_- Wstawaj śpiochu, dyrektor czeka - rzekł Severus, Harry rozciągną się i uśmiechną za razem. Nagle jednak powstał jak oparzony_**

**_Co.. Jak? Zapomniałem że mnie pan przygarną- powiedział, przez co Snape zachichotał pod nosem po czym w żałobnych nastrojach poszli do dyrektora. Severus usiadł naprzeciwko staruszka, a Harry stanął w kącie, w cieniu. Patrzyli na siebie w kółko._**

**_- Dobrze, Harry, jak zapewne już prof. Snape ci powiedział, James Potter nie był twoim ojcem, tylko brat Severusa. Nie wiedziałem o tym do wczoraj …- jednak wtedy Harry sobie cos przypomniał. Przecież to były papiery ministerstwa, a to Dumbledore go bronił wiec musiał widzieć te akta. On znowu mnie Okłamuje!- wrzasną w myślach a tak podszedł do stołu gdzie leżały papiery. Był bledszy, ale to sprawka papierosów i alkoholu którego woń można było czuć od niego. Przejrzał jedną ręką trzy kartki, potem zobaczył jeszcze cztery inne ale zatrzymał się na tych. Usiadł na krześle, po czym spojrzał na Snape potem na Dumbledore. Nienawidził go, to było jasne. _**

**_- Nie wieżę panu, uważa pan że może mną rządzić nie, ja… - powiedział chłopak _**

**_- Ja ciebie nie Okła…- zaczął o wiele bledszy Albus _**

**_- Nie? Dziwne, aby nie zauważyć tego papieru w śród moich akt, które jestem pewny pan czytał w tamtym roku przed rozprawą- dokończył, Severus zbladł. Czy Dumbledore wiedział i nigdy nic mu nie powiedział? - pytał sam siebie. Staruszek za to, był w kropce. Co miał powiedzieć na swoją obronę? Dowiedział się o tym rok temu, jednak nie mógł pozwolić aby mu przeszkodziło to w planach_**

**_- Posłuchajcie, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem wiedziałem jaka jest pomiędzy wami sytuacja. Właśnie te lekcje Oklumencji miały wam.. _**

**_- Pomóc? One nas tylko jeszcze mocniej poróżniły!- warkną zimno chłopak, przez co dyrektor się aż wzdrygnął nie mówiąc już o Snape _**

**_- Wiem, i właśnie dlatego..- zaczął znowu bo wiedział że chłopak i tak coś znajdzie na winę jego, gdy mówiono o oklumencji _**

**_- Nie, ja już nic nie chcę wiedzieć. Niech mnie pan zostawi w spokoju, do końca życia którego zostało mi mało według mojej intuicji na której się nigdy nie zawiodłem. Niech da mi pan żyć, ja już nie potrzebuję złotej klatki ponieważ jak pewnie pan wie, jestem odpowiedzialny i nie zrobię niczego czego bym żałował, ale właśnie do tego mnie pchacie, abym się sam zabił bez pomocy Voldemorta!- ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał, zimnym i sarkastycznym głosem który nie przypominał wcale tonu dawnego Pottera, ufającego wszystkim po jego stronie _**

**_- Dowidzenia- burkną po czym wyszedł zanim ktokolwiek zareagował _**

**_- Dlaczego, Albusie, dlaczego nigdy tego nie powiedział?- spyta słabym i zrozpaczonym głosem _**

**_- To by nam przeszkodziło - rzekł, po czym bez pożegnania teleportował się do opustoszałej kwatery zakonu feniksa. _**

**_Harry Potter leżał na łóżku, i cicho płakał, robił to dzisiaj wielo krotnie ale teraz ten płacz był przez nienawiść do jego przyjaciela, byłego przyjaciela. Ufał dyrektorowi, najbardziej, ale ten zawiódł. I już nigdy nie będzie tak jak było, to jest pewne tak jak to że Potter jutro przeżyje nie zapomniany dzień. _**

**_Wstał wcześnie rano, po czym zszedł na dół. Zamiast iść na śniadanie, poszedł zapalić pod dom. Uspokajało go to, a wiedział że musi być spokojny jak chce aby Severus przynajmniej go tolerował. Gdy tylko skończył papierosa i wyrzucił gumę poszedł na śniadanie gdzie zastał już nauczyciela od eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Ten spojrzał na niego tylko po czym skinął głową aby siadał _**

**_- Co chcesz na śniadanie?- spytał uprzejmie _**

**_- Nie jestem głodny, przyszedłem dotrzymać panu towarzystwa- powiedział chłopak po czym uśmiechną się_**

**_- Wiesz, lepiej abyś coś zjadł. Bo jak przyjdziemy tutaj, kontrola w składzie Molly Wesley to nie chce być na swoim miejscu- rzekł poważnie_**

**_- Boi się pan pani Wesley?- spytał z rozbawieniem Harry, po czym zaczął się śmiać_**

**_- Nie boję się, ale kobieta która wychowała siedmiorga dzieci napewno nie byłaby miła gdyby zobaczyła swojego , kochaneczka" wychudzonego- rzekł lekko kpinnie, Harry już miał mu dogryźć też ale zabrakło mu pomysłów, przez co zachichotał. Wziął tylko Tosta i już chciał wyjść gdy przyszedł mu świetny pomysł_**

**_- Wiem, pomogę panu w robieniu eliksirów!- krzykną, Severus oburzył się na żarty po czym też wyszedł za chłopcem _**

**_- Na pewno nie chcę nikogo otruć!- rzekł kpinnie mężczyzna_**

**_- Przecież ja jestem best mistrzem eliksirów!- dodał Harry po chwili, teraz to Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu _**

**_- Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś ci zrobi ten eliksir albo odrobi prace domową za ciebie- do garną Severus dla siostrzeńca_**

**_- Co to, na pewno nie. Nikt nie pisze za mnie prac domowych, czasami tylko Hermiona je sprawdza- rzekł na niby oburzony _**

**_- Tak? Nie wiedziałem, dobrze a teraz ty idź jak najdalej od mojego laboratorium bo muszę się skupić!- warkną rozbawiony Snape_**

**_- Ale gdzie mam iść? Mam pomysł, ma pan książki o czarnej magii?- spytał, wiedział że na to nauczyciel zareaguje na pewno potwornie_**

**_- NIEE!- krzykną i złapał Pottera za kołnierz _**

**_- Masz nie czytać żadnych zakazanych książek, tego typu- powiedział groźnie, Harry uśmiechną się przebiegle a Severus już wiedział że nie będzie miał chwili spokoju. Chcąc czy nie, chłopak musiał z nim iść do laboratorium gzie na szczęście miał książki tylko o eliksirach. Chłopak nudził się na śmierć czytając o tych składnikach, czasami przewracał książki do góry nogami aby odczytać nazwy bo jego zdaniem było to źle napisane. Co chwilę zadawał pytania, przez co rozstrajał cierpliwość wujka_**

**_- Dlaczego pan się nie ożenił?- spytał_**

**_- Nie wiem- warknął Snape już wściekły pytaniami tego typu _**

**_- A dlaczego pan nie wie?- spytał, bo wiedział że to rozjuszy w końcu _**

**_- POTTER! …_**

**_- Ja nie jestem Potter- poprawił go chłopak _**

**_- Idź się pobaw czymś jak normalne dziecko- rzekł wkurzony Snape _**

**_- Nie ma mowy, ja nie jestem dzieckiem aby się bawić- zaprotestował oburzony nie na niby _**

**_- Możesz używać magii, możesz więc dużo a ja mam mało czasu i mało skończone przez twoje głupie pytania- powiedział Severus _**

**_- Przecież nie musi pan tego robić, Voldemort nie umrze bez tych eliksirów otruwajacych- szepną do siebie _**

**_- Po pierwsze, masz nie mówić w mojej obecności tego nazwiska, po drugie, to nie są trucizny tylko lekarstwa dla pani Pomfrey a jeszcze mam trzecią prośbę, mów mi po imieniu- rzek, chłopak wybałuszył na Snape oczy_**

**_- Co to za eliksir?- spytał pokazując na kociołek przy którym stał jego nauczyciel _**

**_- Coś w stylu Anty- cukierków eklerków, twoich przyjaciół- powiedział zaskoczony zmianą tematu _**

**_- A na pewno nie eliksir na mówienie głupstw?- spytał po czym zwijał się z śmiechu_**

**_- Ha ha ha, ja mówiłem na serio- rzekł aby doprowadzić chłopaka do spokoju _**

**_- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy- szepną chłopak do siebie. _**

**_Od tego czasu minęły dwa tygodnie, gdy Ron się dowiedział o tym iż Snape jest wujkiem Harrego o mało nie połamał sobie karku bo nie zastosował się do poleceń Pottera. Na zebraniach Zakonu, Severus się nie odzywał a gdy ktoś spytał o Harrego mówił_**

**_- Spytajcie go sami- tylko dla Lupina, Grenger i Wesleya nie udało mu się uciec _**

**_- Jak chcecie napiszcie mu list! Ja tu nie jestem aby przekazywać cokolwiek od kogo kolwiek!- warkną zimno w ich stronę jednak ci nie przestali atakować go pytaniami na temat Pottera. Dumbledore, był lekko przestraszony ponieważ widać było że chłopak przestał już pisać do przyjaciół ale i że zbliża się do Severusa który jak wiadomo było dla każdego, był mistrzem czarnej magii. _**

**_Osiemnastego lipca, koło dziewiętnastej Harry i Severus Mieli jechać do kwatery ZF. Jednak chyba Snape bardziej się denerwował niż jego siostrzeniec. Spotkanie z Dumbledorem, dom po Syriuszu a na dodatek wścibskie pytania od Harrego przyjaciół mogą narobić mu w głowie mętlik czego nie chciał Snape. Chłopak nadal palił, ale na szczęście już nie pił_**

**_- Na pewno chcesz tam jechać?- spytał Severus _**

**_- tak, a dlaczego nie Severusie?- dopytał, mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami po czym obaj się deportowali. Znaleźli się w salonie gdzie trwało zebranie, na którym jednak była także młodzież_**

**_- HARRY!- krzyknęła Hermiona, Luna, Ron, Newill, Ginny, Fred, Georg, Remus i Tonks_**

**_- Czeeeść- tylko tyle wydusił bo wszyscy rzucili się na niego _**

**_- Spokojnie.. Nie ucieknę wam- powiedział, wszyscy stanęli naprzeciw niego _**

**_- No co tak stoicie? Może byście mi powiedzieli co podsłuchaliście?- spytał z kpinnym uśmieszkiem_**

**_- TY ŻYJESZ!- powiedziała Hermiona i Ginny na raz _**

**_- Odkrycie stu lecie!- wrzasną z udawanym strachem Harry _**

**_- Wiesz jak my się baliśmy, gdy usłyszeliśmy gdzie jesteś! Ale z tym wujkiem, niezły kawał!- powiedział Fred _**

**_- Śmieliśmy się z twojego małego poczucia humoru tak że mama wlepiła nam szlaban- dodał Georg_**

**_- A ja tutaj czekałem na choć kawałeczek prawdy a dostałem kawał- rzekł Ron _**

**_- Ja zemdlałam gdy to zobaczyłam a potem tak się wiłam ze śmiechu że mama piętnaście minut mnie cuciła- dorzuciła Hermiona_**

**_- Ja o mały włos nie skręciłem kręgosłupa- poskarżył się najmłodszy chłopak od Wesleyów _**

**_- A my wiliśmy się z śmiechu koło godziny!- powiedział Fred_**

**_- Chwilka… ale ja wam napisałem prawdę, Jestem siostrzeńcem Severusa Snape, Jego brata synem- rzekł powoli i poważnie. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, pani Wesley i Tonks zemdlały. Remus i Moody upadli na kanapę a młodzież.. Wisnęła tylko z przerażenia_**

**_- I ty.. na pewno.. Mówisz.. Prawdę?- spytał Georg przez śmiech _**

**_- Tak, Fred lub Georg! A teraz, zapraszam MŁODZIEŻ na spacerek- rzekł po czym podał rękę dla dziewczyn _**

**_- A my?- spytał Ron pokazując jeszcze na Newilla i bliźniaków. Harry tylko westchną i pokręcił głową po czym podał Wesleyowie rękę ale ten pociągną jego i obaj upadli i wili się z śmiechu_**

**_- Nigdy nie ufaj.. Bez namysłu.. Czy... przyjaciel to ni wróg - zaśmiewał się Wesley _**

**_- Wiesz co.. Ronino.. Chyba muszę zacząć mniej wam ufać..- rzekł po czym wstał energicznie i podał dla Rona rękę ale od razu go pociągną przez co kolega też stał na ziemi. Gdy spojrzeli po sobie wili znowu się z śmiechu_**

**_- Ron, znowu mam brudną szatę a miałem iść do dzie… znaczy nic- rzekł speszony_**

**_- Nasz Haruś się zakochał!- zawyli bliźniacy, jednak szybko przestali bo Harry machną różdżką a Mieli kozie rogi_**

**_- Łllłaaa…. Łłaaaaaaa- wiszczeli ale chłopak nie dawał za wygraną i dopiero po paru minutach śmiechu od Zakonu usuną im dodatkowy przyrząd na głowie. Wtedy zaczęła się walka, Fred i Georg napadli na Harrego który zwinnie odskoczył przez co bliźniacy sami siebie walnęli. Reszta młodzieży patrzyła na to z śmiechem a dorośli z niepokojem, o głowy bliźniaków_**

**_- Dobra, to my idziemy. Za trzy godziny wrócimy- rzucił, puścił oczko dla Severusa i poszli. W drzwiach się zatrzymał i odwrócił się powoli do mężczyzny. Spojrzał na niego błagalnie, pokazując na dłoniach słowo , zapalniczka" ten spiorunował go wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka jednak chłopak się nie poddawał. Cały zakon patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem a młodzież chichotała_**

**_- Nie, i koniec- warkną po czym Harry zrobił minę zbitego psa ale się nie wycofał _**

**_- O co chodzi?- spytała Hermiona _**

**_- Ktoś mi dzisiaj coś skonfiskował- burkną chłopak i znowu spojrzał błagalnie na Severusa_**

**_- Co ci zabrał takiego?- spytał Ron _**

**_- Zapalniczkę!- warkną chłopak i zrobił Hucwoncki uśmiech jednak Snape Tylko prychną na niego _**

**_- A więc wrócimy za cztery godziny, bo jeszcze do sklepu muszę iść- powiedział oburzony chłopak po czym pokazał że dziewczyny pierwsze_**

**_- Ale czekaj! Nie możecie sobie iść…- zaczął Moody _**

**_- Ja wszystko mogę, prawda Severusie?- spytał, wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. Potter mówi do Snape, na ty! Koniec świata _**

**_- A niech robi co chce, złego diabli nie biorą!- powiedział obojętnie, bo i tak wiedział że skończyło by się to kłótnią i wygraną Harrego _**

**_- Severusie, jak tak można?- spytała oburzona Molly _**

**_- Molly, niech go porwą choć na jeden dzień, choć nie wiem kto by chciał być takim idiotą! Zrobiłbym w końcu eliksiry o które prosiła mnie Pani Pomfrey- powiedział, Harry oburzył się nie na żarty_**

**_- Ha Ha Ha, chcesz ok, poproszę Toma aby mnie porwał- warkną wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami _**

**_- Kto to jest Tom?- spytał Severus obojętnie_**

**_- Voldemort- szepną Dumbledore, mężczyzna postał jak oparzony i wyszedł z pokoju gdzie jeszcze młodzież siedziała nakładając buty_**

**_- Nigdy nie idziesz- warknął do niego, Harry spojrzał na niego z politowaniem _**

**_- Dlaczego?- spytał spokojnie, cały zakon był już w korytarzu aby obejrzeć sobie kłótnię rodzinną_**

**_- Bo jest ciemno i śmierciożercy łażą po wolności a Tom nie śpi- powiedział bez sarkazmu ani kpiny_**

**_- O .. już powiedzieli Ci kim jest Tom? Świetnie, może i nie śpi ale mnie nie znajdzie a jak znajdzie to ucieknie bo przecież diabli mnie nie wezmą- powiedział uśmiechnięty jednak widząc twardą minę wujka mina mu zżadła _**

**_- Mogę?- spytał spokojnie i błagalnie, Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Tak by na pewno wiszczał a teraz go prosi? Dziwne. _**

**_- Nie uda Ci się- szepną Ron na ucho do chłopaka _**

**_- A idź do diabła- warkną Severus _**

**_- Dosłownie?- spytał kpinnie Harry _**

**_- Nie! Masz za godzinę wrócić!- rzekł po czym znikł za drzwiami_**

**_- Godzina czy trzy co za różnica!- wrzasną po czym Krzykna_**

**_- WYPAD!- i wybiegli zanim wściekły Snape się znowu pojawił w drzwiach. _**

**_Młodzież nie wróciła po godzinie i po dwóch. Molly zaczynała się załamać że coś im się stało za to Snape przeklinał Harrego bo nie mógł spokojnie spać. Kilka osób z Zakonu nadal było na Grimley Place 12. _**

**_- Severusie, nie trzeba było pozwalać mu…- zaczęła znowu Pani Wesley _**

**_- Złego diabli nie wezmą- powtórzył jej po raz setny Snape, jednak gdy minęły trzy godziny sam lekko się zaczął denerwować. Właśnie miał powiedzieć że pójdzie zobaczysz okolice gdy do domu ktoś wszedł_**

**_- Cicho, on śpią!- szepną nie kto inny jak Harry _**

**_- No nie jestem tego taka pewna- powiedziała Hermiona gdy zobaczyła że nad nimi stoi wściekła Molly i rozbawiony Severus_**

**_- Mówiłem, złego diabli nie biorą- powtórzył jej, młody pan Snape lub dla innych Potter posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie _**

**_- Jak byś chciał wiedzieć, zaatakowali nad śmierciożercy jednak dzięki bogu mogłem użyć magii, o mały włos a byś był teraz w kostnicy- powiedział, Snape zaczął chichotać i znowu powtarzać swoje przysłowie. _**

**_Kolejnego ranka, zdeportowali się do domu Snape. Mężczyzna od razu zapowiedział długą rozmowę jednak dopiero popołudniu. No i się stało, Harry z spuszczoną głową wszedł do gabinetu swojego wuja a ten o mało nie wybuchł śmiechem na ten widok _**

**_- Siadaj- powiedział zimno, chłopak natychmiast wykonał polecenie _**

**_- No a teraz mów, co się wczoraj robiło? - rzekł z rozbawieniem _**

**_- Byliśmy na spacerze- rzekł krótko i spokojnie chłopak _**

**_- Acha, z śmierciożercami?- spytał Snape _**

**_- Oni bez zaproszenia się przyplątali- warkną spokojnie _**

**_- Nie warcz tutaj- rzekł z większym rozbawieniem Severus, chłopak z piorunował go wściekłym wzrokiem _**

**_- No to teraz, na serio. Co robiliście?- spytał poważnie_**

**_- Byliśmy u Toma- szepną, Snape powstał szybciej niż w sekundę. Spojrzał przerażony na chłopaka, który wybuchł śmiechem_**

**_- Żartowałem- powiedział podnosząc ręce do góry iż się poddaje _**

**_- Dobrze, a więc… idziesz na góre i mi nie przeszkadzasz- powiedział Severus bo wiedział że nic nie wyciągnie od chłopaka_**

**_- Nie ma mowy, ja się nudzę! Wolę ci pozawracać głowę!- powiedział oburzony, Snape w myślach się rozpłakał_**

**_- Że ci śmierciożercy byli tacy głupi i nie porwali go- szepnął do siebie i poszli obaj do laboratorium. _**

**_Kolejne dni mijały, codziennie choć mała sprzeczka i o to samo. Severus nazwał ją , nie przeszkadzaj mi" choć chłopak nie dawał za wygraną i plątał się pod nogami. Severus starał się przyzwyczaić jednak wychodziło, akurat to, mu bardzo słabo. _**

**_- Ja jadę na Zebranie, lub cos w tym stylu- powiedział w przed dzień urodzin chłopaka ponuro nastawiony Severus _**

**_- Ok, nie wracaj szybko bo nie zdążę posprzątać w laboratorium- powiedział, co oznaczało że będzie eksperymentował. Snape tylko jękną i teleportował się do salonu obładowanego ludźmi. Był chyba cały zakon a on wściekły._**

**_- Severusie, dlaczego jesteś taki zły?- spytał Remus ponieważ jeszcze nie było Dumbledore _**

**_- Bo jak wrócę do domu, moje laboratorium będzie najczystszym miejscem pod słońcem- warkną pod nosem, jednak Lupin zrozumiał kpinę._**

**_- .. No i to wszystko, a więc do kolejnego … - skończył Dumbledore jednak Hermiona mu przerwała_**

**_- A Harrego urodziny? Są jutro?- spytała poważnie jak na dorosłą przystało _**

**_- No tak, a więc jakie macie pomysły?- spytał Albus _**

**_- Imprezka!- krzykną Fred a młodzież pokiwała głową na znak że się zgadzają. Tylko jedna osoba nie powiedziała tak_**

**_- Uważacie że on będzie chciał się bawić?- spytał Severus, młodzież spojrzała na niego zdziwiona a po chwili Hermiona szepnęła_**

**_- Zapomnieliśmy, przecież minęło dopiero kilkanaście dni od śmierci Syriusza- teraz zrozumieli, jednak nieduża impreza miała się odbyć. _**

**_Następnego dnia, Severus wstał później niż zawsze, więc był pewny że Harry już dawno zjadł śniadanie jednak pomylił się. Skrzaty powiedziały że nie było go od wczoraj na dole. Mężczyzna zjadł śniadanie sam, pierwsze od paru dniu, w spokoju. O pierwszej też jego siostrzeniec nie zszedł jednak wtedy nie wytrzymał i poszedł do pokoju chłopca. Zapukał. Bez odpowiedzi. Drugi raz. Nic. _**

**_Przeraził się na serio, wszedł bez pozwolenia. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chłopak leżał rozłożony na łóżku i czytał książkę o ELIKSIRACH! **_

_**- Co ty robisz?- spytał Severus **_

_**- Oh.. dzień dobry, ee.,. czytam?- spytał lekko zdziwionym głosem **_

_**- A czemu czytasz o eliksirach?- spytał siadając obok chłopaka i patrząc na to co czyta**_

_**- Bo se uświadomiłem, że skoro mam twoją krew muszę mieć w genach eliksiry. A jak zmienisz mi nazwisko to nie chce ci robić wstydu iż twój siostrzeniec jest tępym baranem z Eliksirów, kochanego przedmiotu swojego wujaszka- powiedział poważnie, na co dorosły Snape tylko zrobił kpinny uśmiech na twarzy i powiedział**_

_**- Impertymenta nie da sie nauczyć czegoś na siłe- po czym wyszedł a Harry był oburzony. **_

_**Wieczór sie zbliżał kiedy chłopak usłyszał krzyk**_

_**- HARRY! NA DÓŁ!- od niechcenia wzlókł się na dół w bojówkach i podkoszulku przy tym ziewając okropnie**_

_**- Co sie chciało ode mnie, Najbardziej zapracowanego dziecka w wakacje?- spytał przymróżając oczy **_

_**- Jedziemy- mrukną tylko tyele po czym wcisnał w dłoń siostrzeńca świstoklik którym przenieśli się do Zakonu. Było ciemno.**_

_**- Ej.. niech jakiś normalny człowiek zapali światło, przecież jaśniej jest w dupie u murzyna- warkną, Fred i Gerog nie mogąc sie powstrzymać buchnęli śmiechem**_

_**- Rzucę na was klątwę czarno magiczną jeśli nie zapalicie cholernego światła- zaczął klnąć jednak Snapowi to nie przeszkadzało**_

_**- ZAPALCIE LUDZIE ... a walić was- mrukną i wyjął różdźke po czym mrukną , Lumos" i pokój rozświetlił się światłem **_

_**- NIESPODZIANKA!- krzykną (chyba ) cały zakon Feniksa, z Dumbledorem na czele co zniechęciło do końca chłopca do zabawy. Fred i Georg rzucili sie na chłopca jak gdyby nigdy go nie widzieli, a reszta składała mu życzenia urodzinowe jednak przy zapalonym już świetle. Wszyscy zauważyli że sie zmienił, nie uśmichał sie za często a jak już to zrobił to widać że sztucznie. Nie odpowiadał na większość pytań, siedział jak gdyby bał się czegoś. Była to prawda, myślał że wybuchnie gdy czasami Bliżniacy, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i inna młodzież wypytywali go o zamieszkanie, co robi i czy często się kłocą, i czy to prawda że ... pytań było multum. W końcu się zdenerwował ale w pore Severus położył mu rękę na ramieniu, co zdziwiło wszystkich jednak zauważyli że chłopak rozluźnił sie od razu. Uśmiechną sie jak gdyby nie rozumiał ciekawskich spojrzeń zgromadzonych. Severus myślał że wybuchnie śmiechem z miny Dumbledore. Nagle zapiekł go mroczny znak. Spojrzał w oczy dla siostrzeńca a ten wiedział że Lord wzywa. Nauczyciel sie zdeportował a chłopak znowu wtopił się w rozmowę z przyjaciółmi o sumach. **_

_**- No Potter, dziwię się że jeszcze żyjesz- powiedział Moody z zza pleców chłopaka**_

_**- Nie rozumiem- mrukna Harry nie odwracając się do byłego prof. Mężczyzna odwrócił go szybko, wszyscy zamilkli **_

_**- Jeśli się dowiem, że Snape uczy ciebie Czarnej Magii porachuje się z nim w Ministwrstwie rozumiesz Potter?- spytał zimno prawie szeptem. Chłopak spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna, wstał. Był wściekły ' jak ten debil może?' **_

_**- A teraz ja coś powiem ( Huk, okno samo się otworzyło) sam jestem Snape! Nie byłem, jestem i będę Potter. Zmieniam nazwisko. A co do przypuszczeń o Czarnej magii, gdy bym chciał sie uczyć może i bym sie zaczął uczyć tej magii ALE nigdy byście sie nie dowiedzieli! TO MOJE ŻYCIE! JA JESTEM ODPOWIEDZIALNY ZA NIE! ZAMKNIESZ MNIE W AZKABANIE! PROSZE... SAM BĄDŹ SOBIE WYBAWCĄ I ZŁOTYM CHŁOPCEM W ZŁOTEJ KLATCE! MAM DOŚĆ TEGO, JEST MILIONY DZIECI I MŁODZIEŻY KTÓRE UCZĄ SIE CZARNEJ MAGII! CZEMU ICH NIE ŚCIGACIE? CZEMU MNIE! I CZEMU OSKARŻACIE LUDZI TYLKO DLATEGO ŻE Z NIMI MIESZKAM! NIE MIELIŚCIE NIC DO POWIEDZENIA KIEDY DURSLEYE MNIE BILI!- wrzasną, Dumbledore zbladł a inni rozszeżyli oczy i usta. Pani Wesley załkała. Chłopak stał i patrzył na nich, a gdy jego wzrok spotkał sie z Dyrektorem spluną na podłogę po czym wyleciał z domu jak burza. Dopiero po pięcu minutach zauważyli że chłopak wybiegł z domu w ciemną noc. Moody i Remus też wybiegli jednak nie było nawet śladu chłopaka. Uciekł im. **_

_**Koło dwudziestej zdeportował się Severus. Wiedział że jest coś nie tak po pierwszym spojrzeniu. Wszyscy siedzieli w fotelach lub na kanapie z twarzami w dłoniach. Przyjżał się wsyztskim i zauważył brak siostrzeńca. Moody stał i patrzył się na zdziwionego Snape, gdy ich wzrok się spotkał mistrz eliksirów wiedział że chłopaka uciekł**_

_**- Gdzie on jest?- spytał spokojnie**_

_**- GDZIE ON JEST?- nie wytrzymał, krzykną tak że wszystkim ciarki przeszły po plecach. Nikt nie odpowiedział, Severus zbladł i upadł na pobliski wolny fotel **_

_**- Na godzinę nie można was z nim zostawić- powiedział zimno, na co Moody prychną **_

_**- A tyn niby święty, gdzie byłeś? He...- spytał auror**_

_**- U Czarnego Pana- warkną Snape, Alastor zbladł po czym oddalił się do okna. Zaczęło padać. Wszyscy czuli się podle.**_

_**- O co poszło?- dopytywał się Severus aby jakos rozwiązać miejsce ucieczki chłopca **_

_**- A jak pan myśli? O Pana i czarną Magię- powiedziała Hermiona odważnie, Moody spojrzał na nią wzrokiem bazyliszka**_

_**- Co, niby to też mamy ukrywać? Mamy nie mówić dla Harrego o niczym co może jego zniechęcić do Zakonu, wszystkie listy sprawdzacie a drobne błędy sami poprawiacie przez co przestał do nas pisać! To pan doprowadził go do takiego stanu, że teraz gdzieś moknie!- wrzasnęła Ginny zdenerwowana zakochwaniem dorosłych **_

_**- Ciekawe panno Wesley, mów dalej- powiedział Snape zaciekawiony**_

_**- Prof. Moody groził mu że jak się dowie iż uczy pan Harrego czarnej magii wsadzi was obu do Azkabanu-tego było dla Severusa za dużo. Wstał i wyszedł z tego domu ludzi którzy niby chcą pomóc dla jego siostrzeńca, którzy niby chcą aby im ufał. Szedł ulicą rozglądając się na boki. Chłopak mógł być wszędzie- pijany, nie żywy lub zdesperowany. Nagle usłyszał wisk ludzi, poszedł w tamtą stronę. Potter lub Snape stał na szczycie Big Bena i szykował sie do skoku na ziemie**_

_**- TESTAMENT: CHCĘ ABYŚCIE MNIE POŚMIERTNIE POCHOWALI KOŁO MOICH RODZICÓW, PRAWDZIWYCH RODZICÓW!- wrzasną po czym, spojrzał na niebo a ten moment nie uwagi skończył się, według chłopca, katastrofą. Snape wiedział że właśnie ludzie mogą dowiedzieć się o magii ale z cienia zdeportował się na szczyt i staną za chłopcem. Dotkną jego raminia, a ten jakby się bał skoczył jednak Severus złapał go w czas i przyciągną na górę**_

_**- CO TY ROBISZ? GŁUPI JESTEŚ!- wrzeszczał na chłopca jednak ten nie patrzył dla mężczyzny w oczy. Był mokry i zrospaczony, czyżby płakał? Severus znikąd wytrzasną koc i otulił chłopaka ten tylko cicho szepną , przepraszam" i zemdlał. Severus położył chłopca i był w kropce. Nie może zdeportować się bo na dole jest kilku mugoli, nie może też zejść bo zaczną sie pytania jak się tam dostał. Ludzie na dole rozchodzili się co sprzyjało dla mistrza eliksirów. Po pół godziny nikogo nie było, więc się zdeportowali jednak do Zakonu. Severus był zmęczony bo po paru Crucciatusach od Czarnego Pana wyczerpał się do końca. Na ich widok wszyscy którzy byli podskoczyli po czym chcieli zobaczyć chłopaka jednak Severus wyrobił świstoklika i przeniósł siebie i siostrzeńca do domu. Położył go do swojego pokoju a sam poszedł do salonu napić się czegoś mocniejszego ' dlaczego się aż tak zdenerwował? Czemu chciał się zabić? Co Moody dokładnie mu powiedział, groził?' rozmyślenia przerwałmu jęk siostrzeńca. Powoli poszedł do niego. Rzucał sie po dużym łóżku, musiał mieć koszmar. Oklumencja jak tak nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie pomogła. Jednak nie wiedział co chłopcu sie śni. Coś co ich obu życie odmieni. **_

_**Obudził sie i był w szoku. Spojrzał po pokoju, nigdy tutaj nie był jednak na fotelu siedział Severus. Zrozumiał że musiał być w jego pokoju. Podszedł do niego i lekko trząsna ramieniem. Ten się obudził natychmiast i pierwsze co zrobił to sięgał po różdźkę**_

_**- Zbieramy się, zaraz będziemy mieli gości- powiedział kpinnie a Snape spojrzał na niego przerażony. Wiedział że jego sny często bywają prorocze ale czasami pod pada ich kłamństwom. Nagle usłyszał huk, jak gdyby drzwi do domu zostały wyważone. Tak i było, na czele z Belatrix pięciu śmierciożerców wbiegło do domu. Harry i Severus wyjęli różdźki i rzucili jedną silną tarcze, która po chwili się złączyła i była wściekle zielna ( powinna być czerwona) **_

_**- Wyrób świstoklika a ja ich przytrzymam- wrzasną Potter, Severus spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony jednak tak i zrobił. Ich tarcza się rozpadła a chłopak znowu rzucił protego. Następnie przyszedł mu świetny pomysł **_

_**- Drętwota, Protego!- krzykną i unieruchomił jednego z śmierciożerców. Spojrzał w oczy dla Lanstrange, widział w nich chłód. Zabójczyni Syriusza- tylko tyle wywnioskował. Z zamyśleń wyrwał go krzyk Severusa aby puścił. Zrobił to i poczuł że kubek wślizguje się pod jego rękę po czym przenieśli się do Kwatery. Molly zemdlała gdy ich zobaczyła a młodzież która jadła kolacje ( późno :) wytrzeszczyła oczy**_

_**- Śmierciożercy napadli na mój dom- wytłumaczył Severus, po czym obaj wybuchli śmiechem, przez co bliźniacy Wesley zemdleli. **_

_**- Severusie nie wygupisaj się- skarciła go Molly, do salonu w kwaterze wbiegł Remus**_

_**- Porwali Harrego i Severuuussa. CO WY TU ROBICIE?- spytał mężczyzna gdy ich zobaczył, zanim wsypało się większość zakonu**_

_**- Uciekliśmy?- spytał mądrze Harry **_

_**- Mogśliście nas zawiadomić- powiedział Dumbledore**_

_**- Acha, śmierciożercy w domu a my piszemy do anioła struża list! Może herbatkę trzeba było im podać i ciasteczka!- wrzasną Potter wściekły i tylko to że Severus jest tam znowu nie uciekł. Denerwowała go obecność dyrektora a rozmowa wręcz wściekała**_

_**- Nie, jak przyjechaliście mogliście napisać- powiedział spokojnie Remus**_

_**- Ale oni dopiero co sie zdeportowali tutaj, jeszcze nawet nie wiem o co chodzi!- podniosła głos pani Wesley. Dyrektor i Remus poczerwienili sie.**_

_**- Belatrix wpadła na kolacje- powiedział Harry kpinnie, jednak Molly zrozumiała i gdyby nie szybka interwencja Freda i Geroga upadła by na posadzke. **_

_**W salonie trwało właśnie , przesłuchanie" kpinnie mówiącego Harrego i aż zbyt spokojnego Severusa. **_

_**- No mówię, miałem wizje! Wi- zja! W I Z J A! Sprawdźcie w słowniku jak nie wiecie co to jest! A może nie wiecie co to słownik? A to przepraszam, do szkoły zapraszam!- wrzeszczał Harry, młodzież płakała ze śmiechu gdzie dorośli byli wściekli**_

_**- No to na czym to a skończyłem, ach, miałem W I Z J E no i jak się obudziłem powiadomiłem szybko Severusa co i jak ale już Bealtrix przyszła. Nawet nie zapukała. No a potem Protego, Drętwota no i ucieczka świstoklikiem- dokończył już spokojnie chłopak, po czym uśmiechną się dziecinnie i zaczął klaskać w ręce**_

_**- HULLLAA! Dośliśmy do konica! ( Specjalne błędy!) Huraa!- powiedział jak dwuletnie dziecko po czym dołoączył do młodzieży w śmiechu. **_

_**- Harry uspokuj się- skarcił go Severus, a jeszcze lepsze było że chłopak sie go posłuchał i tylko oczy mu się świeciły, ale nic już nie mówił.**_

_**- Nasz przyjaciel dostał Imperiusem!- powiedział płaczliwie Ron **_

_**- JAKI!- spytali sie wszyscy**_

_**- HARRY! ON SIĘ SŁUCHA PROF. SNAPE!- dodał po chwili, teraz już Harry nie mógł opanować śmiechu. Wił sie na podłodze jak pod Cruciatusem ale śmiechu. **_

_**- Idę na podwurko- wyjąkał i trzymając sie za brzuch wyszedł przed dom. Zapalniczka. Papieros. Nareszcie spokój. Wspomnienia. **_

_**Usłyszał jak ktoś wychodzi i cicho rozmawia o nim **_

_**- Gdzie on jest?- spytał Remus **_

_**- Gdzieś jest- mrukną Moody**_

_**- Tam ktoś stoi- powiedział Ron, po czym podeszli do niego. Chłopak palił albo się śmiał. Do tego z oczu leciały mu łzy ale rozbawienia. **_

_**- Harry..- zaczął Lupin, chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco**_

_**- Nadal palisz?- spytał Alastor **_

_**- Tak- powiedział chłopak**_

_**- A pijesz alkochol?- dopytał Remus**_

_**- Nie- zakomunikował Potter**_

_**- A ćpasz?- spytał rozbawiony Ron**_

_**- Tak i to codzienie, co godzinę- powidział kpinnie Harry, dorośli tylko prychnęli i poganiali go aby wracał do domu**_

_**- A co wam tak śpieszno, jeszcze zapalę jednego papieroska. Takiego cyrku nii widziałem jeszcze nigdy- dodał, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. Jednak poszedł do domu aby zobaczyć minę zgromadzonych gdy przyjdzie wręcz rozpłakany z śmiechu. Wszedł i poszedł do kuchni gdzie na jego widok młodzież znowu parsknęła śmiechem. **_

_**- Myślałem że tu będzie nudno a tu cyrk mamy- powiedziała Ginny w śmiechu**_

_**- I to żywy; zakon feniksa kontra Harry Potter- dodał Ron**_

_**- Do tego..**_

_**- ... taki że wszystkim...**_

_**-... aż płuca wysiadają- mówili przez siebie bliżniacy **_

_**- Oj nie musicie dziękować- powiedział bardzo skromnie Harry, co wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu**_

_**- A my myśleli że ty przy PROFESORZE Snape zmarkotniejesz a tu nowo narodzony HALLI POTTIER!- powiedział Moody aby dać mu popalić**_

_**- J A N I E J E S T E M P O T T E R!- przeliterował chłopak po czym opadł na fotel obok wujaszka**_

_**- Ale super będzie w szkole! Przez całą wielką salę będę sie darł do siebie Wujku!- powiedział rozmażony Harry**_

_**- A tylko, to wyżeknę się ciebie- warkną wściekły Severus**_

_**- Nie zrobisz tego, jestem za kochanym, Hallim- powiedział spokojnie Harry, a Severus tylko mrukną coś w stylu , Harrym z piekła rodem" **_

_**Severus i Harry musieli zamieszkać w zakonie co dla obu sie nie podobało z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym były częste ataki furii Harrego gdy widział Moodego lub Dumbledore. Drugi, byli w domu zmarłego Syriusza Blacka. Wszystkich dziwiło jak bardzo się obaj mężczyzźni żżyli z sobą ale najbardziej zaskoczyło ich to iż Młody Snape przy Severusie bardziej panował, wyglądał na spokojoniejszego. **_

_**Dwudziestego sierpnia dostali sumy, czemu tak późno- nie wiedzieli. Pani Wesley zaniosła trzy koperty do kuchni gdzie siedziali wszyscy którzy mieszkali w domu. **_

_**- Sumy- zawołała śpiewnie, po czym podała każdemu koperte. Ron i Hermiona w sekundę rozerwali kopert i wyjęli papiery**_

_**- Wszystkie zdane, dziewięć Wybitnych i z Run Powyżej oczekiwań- krzyknęła zachwycona Hermiona**_

_**- Siedem zdanych, oprócz wróżbiasrtwa i historii magii ( dzięki Merlinie- szepną Sam chłopak)- powiedział Ron. Harry położył przed sobą i wpatrywał sie w koperte. **_

_**- A ty co? Bedziesz sie modlił o W z eliksirów? Nie masz szans- powiedział Severus z uśmieszkiem diabelskim **_

_**- Sam se je otwórz, nie chce mi się- mrukną chłopak ponieważ przypominały mu o kimś. Kto miał je otwrzyć za chłopca- Syriusz Black. Mężczyzna tylko westchną i rozerwał koperte po czym zbladł i zrobił minę , zabije siebie" i odłożył koperte**_

_**- Podrabiałeś testy, ściągałeś lub przekupywałeś komisje- mrukną wściekły. Harry spojrzał na kartkę**_

_**Szanowny Panie Potter, oto skala ocen z testów któe odbyły się **_

_**w czerwcu w szkole- Hogwart:**_

_**(W) wybitny**_

_**(P) powyżej oczekiwać**_

_**( Z) zadawalający **_

_**( N) nędzny**_

_**(O) okrpny**_

_**( t) troll **_

_**Pana wynikami są:**_

_**Praktyka Teoria **_

_**Transmutacja W P **_

_**Zaklęcia W W**_

_**Zielasrtwo P P**_

_**OPCM W+ W**_

_**Astronomia Z P**_

_**Historia Magii - N**_

_**Wróżbiasrtwo N Z**_

_**Eliksiry P W**_

_**ONMS P W **_

_**Informujemy pana iż zdał pan 7 z 9 przedmiotów.**_

_**Musi pan wybrać także minimum jeden z przedmiotów **_

_**dodatkowych i przesłać swoją decyzję do 22 sierpnia. **_

_**DODATKOWE PRZEDMIOTY:**_

_**- Uzdrowicielstwo**_

_**- Czarna magia**_

_**- Walka białą bronią **_

_**- Księgostwo**_

_**- BIała magia**_

_**- Starożytna magia**_

_**- Oklumecja i leglimencja **_

_**Gratulujemy wyników**_

_**Marchbanks Grizelda **_

_**- Nieżle, jak na mnie- mrukną po czym wziął papier i napisał**_

_**,Ja Harry James Snape informuję iż chcę uczyć sie: tranmsutacji, zaklęć, OPCM, Eliskirów, Czarnej Magii, Starożytnej Magii, Białej Magii, Walki białą bronią**_

_**Harry James Snape ( zmiana nazwiska z Potter) "**_

_**- Nie za dużo?- spytał Severus przyglądajac się , listowi" **_

_**- Nie mam z czego zrezygnować- powiadomił Junior Snape**_

_**- Może z czarnej magii?- spytał Dumbledore stając w drzwiach**_

_**- Akurat, nie, to jest najważneijsze czego chcę sie uczyć- powiedział były Potter, nie odwracając się do dyrektora. **_


End file.
